Silent Death
by crazypandagirl
Summary: When Wesker, Alice, Leon, Ada, Jill, and Becky venture out of the White House to search for survivors, they find themselves kidnapped and fighting for their lives, and meet Leon's supposedly dead niece while they're at it, but something is... off about her. don't know if there will be any pairings, will be a story I don't know how long. rated for violence and cussing, no citrus
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil movie edition fanfiction where I am using my OC Kristi Mills again, an alias used in one of my other stories that I just love. And here we go, after they have left the white house for some reason or other, just thought up when I was having trouble falling asleep that I have not been able to help but continue on and make into a story.

Alice POV

I groan as I feel the pounding in my head, putting my hand to my forehead as I roll onto my stomach, trying to remember what happened before I got knocked out, but nothing comes to mind. I open my eyes as I push myself to my hands and knees, finding Wesker to be unconscious still. I slowly crawl over to him and shake his shoulder, making him open his eyes and look at me with his cat-like red and golden eyes.

"Wesker, are you alright?" I ask.

As he opens his mouth to answer, I hear enraged screaming of a girl and the sound of metal being banged on repeatedly, in an extremely violent manner. "Let me out of here you bastards! I know I'm not the only one here!"

Wesker just looks at me with an almost blank expression, but I can see that he is a little worried about what is going on. "I'm fine, but I think that she might be someone to avoid." I don't even reply as her screaming goes from infuriated to one shrill and filled with pain.

I look at the ground, remembering when I was a prisoner in the Kamchatka Strait Umbrella facility several months ago, when I was tortured with the supersonic sounds by the Red Queen. The screams are similar to the ones I made, and it pains me to know that there is someone else suffering a similar fate. "What are they doing to her?"

Leon and Jill come falling through a chute in the ceiling, landing right next to me, battered and bruised, without any of their weapons, which I now notice that Wesker and I are missing all of ours as well. Leon has a haunted look on his face, as does Jill. Before I can inquire, Ada comes crashing into me, literally flying and landing on me.

"Oof!" I catch myself on my hands as Ada rolls off of my back.

"Sorry Alice." I nod at her and sit back up. "Becky is missing, she wasn't there with me when I was being questioned, and she is the only one of our group not here." My gaze falls to the floor as a feeling of dread washes over me.

The screaming erupts, reaching such a high pitch that I have to cover my ears, and the lights flicker and go out, and I can tell the rest of the power in the building has gone out. As I uncover my ears, I hear panicked shouting as footsteps come running past the room the five of us are locked in. The banging of metal rings out again, as does the sound of sheet metal being ripped apart. A set of footsteps approaches our door and I hear the click of the door unlocking, and the door creaks open, and I can tell that it is Becky.

"Mama?" She says clearly, unlike when we were in the testing facility, due to Wesker having a better quality hearing aid, and she has been talking much better since. "Why are they hurting her?"

"Hurting who, sweetie?"

"That girl. She was being quiet and minding her own business, then they threw something at her and she started yelling and screaming." She hugs me around my neck, and I can feel her trembling with fear and shock.

"Who? What is her name, and how do you know about her?" Leon asks, while Wesker pulls her to stand in front of him to check if she is alright.

She lets Wesker inspect her, then turns to Leon, who she struggles to see in the darkened room. "She said her name is Kristi, she didn't say if she had a last name. When I woke up, she was putting a blanket over me, and trying to warm me up."

Wesker asks her, "Did she tell you anything else, Becky?"

She shakes her head, "Nothing like what you want to know, but she said that she will help us as much as she can, since there are some of us that are like her."

"'Like her'?" Ada asks, to which Becky just shrugs her shoulders and goes towards the door again, looking back to us meaningfully. "Becky, what's going on?"

"She didn't want us to get hurt, and told me how to find you guys, and how to get to your guns. We need to hu-" she is cut off by the sound of gunfire and a furious scream.

Leon runs out the door, the haunted look on his face increased to fear as he runs past me. "Leon!" I shout as I run after him, following him down several halls closer to the source of the commotion, where we come to a shocked halt at the carnage before us, all around a girl clad only in a ripped blanket wrapped around her chest, going just barely past her mid-thigh.

Kristi POV

I turn around to find two people, one fairly familiar, are staring at me in shock, not knowing how to take in the mess of dead people. I don't even give them an expression on my face, not even making a sound as I gaze at them.

"Kristi?" the man asks, a note of relief in his tone, and I try to think of how I know him. I blink at them twice, trying to figure it out. "Kristi, it's me, Leon." Uncle Leon, of course! How is he here?!

"Why are you here?" I ask in a dead voice, seeming to chill his soul with my icy tone.

"Long story short, not by choice. Why are you here?"

I turn around. "Similar reasons, in the most simple of terms." I bend down to pick up the knife from a severed leg, then stand up and toss it to him. "You're going to be needing that here, trust me." I hear a set of heavy footsteps, the ones I have been trying to get away from since I got Becky out of our cell. "Listen, get to Becky, get your weapons, and get the hell out of here."

I walk away from them, knowing they will go back to the little girl. When I round the corner, I break into a sprint, trying to lure away the axe-man from them. I hear his footsteps come in my direction, while Leon's and the woman's fade back the way they came. Breaking back into a run, my goal is the storage room down a few more hallways, where they always store my belongings whenever they bring me here. I try to make it there silently, as I really can't afford to be found this time around. When I reach the door, however, I find it locked and dead-bolted shut, keeping me out.

"So they finally learned." I mutter under my breath. I start kicking the door, hoping to break it down fast enough, before anyone else finds me in this hellhole. When I feel the door starting to give way the smallest bit, I hear the click of a gun behind me, and stop moving.

"Turn around slowly, hands in the air." A deep male voice orders me. I feel my blanket start to slip around my chest, so I hold it up with one hand and put the other in the air and turn around. There are three people aiming their guns at me, two women and one man. The man has blonde hair and catlike red and gold eyes, and is wearing a black leather jacket over a black combat suit with the Umbrella logo. One of the women is Asian, wearing a red shirt with black pants and high heeled boots, while the other has blonde hair turning black at the roots, is wearing a purple one piece combat outfit with bits of metal to show where there used to be lacings. "Both hands, now."

"No, I am not dropping this until I get in that room." The man scowls at me, and I can literally smell the anger boiling in his veins. "Besides, you'll want to get away from me, Tyrant."

He lowers his weapon and draws back his hand to hit me, but an axe beats him to it, the side of the giant weapon hitting me from around the corner, hitting my side and throwing me to the ground. The bones on the whole left side of my body crack and some shatter, and I nearly pass out, but I manage to fight back the darkness.

"Wesker!" The woman in purple shouts as she starts shooting at the monster, then the Asian woman helps her, keeping the thing at bay while Wesker picks me up and deposits me in the next hallway. He spares me a quick glance and runs back to help the two women deal with the axe-man, but I don't know how well they can handle it. I struggle to sit upright, but the pain in my side makes it too painful, and I have to stay flat on the ground. Tears of pain and frustration well in my eyes and clear tracks in the blood and grime on my face as the gunshots continue, pushing me to the breaking point. I force myself up with a cry of pain and pull myself to my feet, leaning against the wall all the way back to the scene of the fight.

I see that Uncle Leon and the strange woman like me and Wesker have arrived to aid in the fight. I force myself to run and jump onto the axe-man's back and use my nails as claws to tear into his neck to reach his spine, their major weak point. I dimly hear the shouts of protest and the roars of pain from the monster as I see the vertebrae. I rip a couple of them out and the monster instantly falls forward, me riding his back down to the ground and rolling off onto my stomach, trying not to pass out.

Wesker aims his gun at me again, only to realize I am not a threat and re-holsters it. He bends down next to me and touches my right shoulder, lightly on the left, and rolls me onto my back so he can look at my injuries. I manage to keep the blanket covering myself, but only barely enough. "Why do you need to get into that room?"

I turn my head away from him to spit out a mouthful of blood and saliva before looking at him and answering. "My things… it's all in there… I need it to… find my way back… home." I gasp out an answer before everything goes dark, the last thing I see is his glowing eyes staring into mine.

Okay, I think this may be a little short, but I'm already working on the next chapter and two other stories, so please be patient with me if you are one of my followers on this site. Thank you for reading, and please leave your opinions here for me to go over, it would be highly appreciated!

I do not own Resident Evil


	2. Chapter 2

And on with the story.

I don't own Resident Evil

Kristi POV

I slowly open my eyes and feel something soft under me and something warm covering my whole body. I find a large black blanket is covering me, another folded under my head, and the soft seat of a car under me. The next thing I feel is a restriction around my arm and torso, where I find tightly wrapped bandages around my perfectly healed bones. I look to the floor of the car and find my blue backpack, filled with my food, maps, clothes, and other trinkets I collect on my travels. Strapped around my bag are my holsters with my weapons, being a shotgun and four pistols, and my extra ammunition on the holster for my katana and machete, both worn at the handles from use over the years.

I sit up and pull out of my trinkets a small knife and begin to remove the bandages from my body, being careful enough so that they can be reused again in the future. Once I can breathe easily again, I pull out of my bag a loose tank top and shorts, along with some underclothes that need to be replaced soon. Once I am somewhat decently dressed, I strap on my weapons and move to the door. I find the car doors to be unlocked, and step out into the early dawn light, where I find Leon and Jill are tending to a small fire and having a light conversation, while Becky is half asleep leaning against Jill.

I sit next to Becky and lean her towards me instead of Jill, who looks shocked that I am awake. Leon just shakes his head at me. "Kristi, you still haven't really changed, have you?" I bite my tongue and don't give any more of a reply than a shake of the head. "Kristi, why won't you talk?"

I tap my ear and motion to the trees around us, then pat Becky's head. He gets the idea that we need to be quiet and goes on guard, while I pull the sleepy girl closer to myself, watching the treetops for the danger I sense coming in. I hear a licker running through the treetops, and I hear the breeze as Wesker comes to stand next to me, but I grab his arm and shake my head at him, motioning for him to be silent and not move. I spot the licker before anyone else does and cover Becky's eyes, not wanting to risk her seeing the monster I am.

As it leaps to the ground a few yards from the fire, I transform my tongue into that of the lickers and open my mouth, grabbing it and throwing it against a tree hard enough to snap its neck. I retract my tongue and return it to normal with a grimace of discomfort. "Ugh, I hate doing that."

Wesker grabs me by the throat and lifts me into the air, squeezing so hard I can't breathe. My eyes burn with tears as my lungs strain to catch a bit of air, and I grab his arm, digging in with my nails in a small effort to make him let go. "What the hell are you?" He drops me roughly, and I'm nothing more than a coughing mess as I catch my breath again, barely registering what he asked of me. "I asked, what the hell are you?!"

"I don't know, you pretentious asshole!" I cough once more as my throat finally lets me breathe again. "If you were going to do that then why didn't you just let me die?!"

"Kristi!" I look at Uncle Leon from the ground where he is standing across the fire from me, gun drawn but aimed at the ground. "That's enough, and watch your language."

"Don't try to order me around. Especially after what I did to save your life after Raccoon City." He looks at the ground, guilt in his eyes.

"What just happened here?" Alice comes to the fire, carrying a loaded pistol in her hand and eyeing the dead licker.

I stand up and walk back to the car I woke up in. "I was just saying goodbye, seeing as I am not welcome here." I glare at Wesker. "Should you all find me again, you alone will not find such a warm welcome for what you have done today." I hoist my bag onto my back and tighten the straps of my weapon holsters over my chest and on both of my legs.

"Kristi, wait, please!" I ignore Uncle Leon as I charge off to the east, towards the rising sun and the place I call home.

Wesker POV

I am slightly confused by what she just said, but I pay it no heed, as I am sure we will never come across her again, if not anytime in the near future. I turn my attention to Leon, who appears distressed, while Jill is trying to talk to him.

"Jill, it's my fault that this happened to her. If I hadn't been so stupid, she wouldn't have been attacked, and she would still be here." Leon whispers, but clearly Alice and I heard him say it as well.

"Kennedy, tell us what happened to her." I order him. He looks at me like he wants to say something rude, but thinks again and changes his mind.

He takes a deep breath before he speaks. "Right after Raccoon City was bombed, I went to my sister's house, in New Hampshire, which is Kristi's mother. Kristi was the only one home, and was twelve at the time, but was so much more mature than others her age, so I guess she is about seventeen now. Anyway, she patched me up well enough, as she was trained from a young age how to treat various wounds from basic bandaging to essentially performing perfectly safe surgery in a kitchen with it being a sterile environment. I stayed with her, as she was getting a little lonely watching the house alone. My sister never came home again, as she got into a car accident and died on the way to the hospital. Her father was in jail, and I was her next of kin, so I got to take care of her. When it was about seven months after the city, the house was attacked, and we had to leave in a hurry, but we didn't have anything to worry about leaving behind there. We were travelling for about a month when we encountered the first of the lickers that were not from a lab, and figured out how to kill them pretty fast." At this point he takes a shaky breath, and I can tell easily that this is the hardest part of the story for him to recount. "I was being overly confident in our abilities, and forgot about one of the lickers we were fighting against. She didn't forget about it though, and came between me and it when it tried to kill me. It scratched her back so deeply thought she was dead, and I killed the licker after a few more minutes. When I inspected her wounds, they were bleeding slowly, but was wide awake, and in so much pain. I held her in my arms as she bled out, then I put a bullet in her head to be sure she wouldn't become one of them."

"Wait a minute." Ada interrupts him. "She was dead when you shot her, so why is she even alive?" Everyone looks at me with that one question in their eyes.

"I do not understand how it is possible, but if she is alive, then she must be severely mutated. If you are saying she was scratched by the licker, then the slow bleeding was a result, she may not have been fully dead when you shot her. That particular strain of the virus is much more volatile than the standard T-virus, and has been known to lead to shooting lickers in the head once not to be very effective. She may have already been mutated by the time you shot her." I shake my head. "Of course, this is only an educated guess, and may be impossible to confirm." Leon looks devastated and holds his head in his hands. "Kennedy, it was her choice to give her life to save yours, now let her do as she pleases."

"I know, it's just hard to believe it, with everything that has happened over the years." Alice pats his shoulder and takes Becky's hand in hers. He looks at them and smiles slightly. "All I know is that I don't want the same to happen to the both of you."

Kristi POV

I can't believe him, how could he think that I would even try to hurt them? That really hurts, they don't even know what I have gone through or the choices I have made to survive this long, or even the physical pain of losing my life only to be revived. I stop running, hours later, the painful memories returning in full force.

_Flashback_

"_Uncle Leon!" I jump at him, tackling him as the licker's claws slice deep into my back, and scream as we hit the ground._

"_Kristi!" He gets up from under me and fights the licker, eventually decapitating the poor ex-human creature. He kneels next to me and rolls me onto my side, finding my eyes filled with tears and pain, blood dripping from the side of my mouth as I cough a little. "No, Kristi, I'm so sorry." He whispers, tears filling his eyes._

_As he rolls onto my back, I scream slightly, keeping my mouth closed to keep the undead from finding us, or anyone unwelcome for that matter. He lifts me from the ground, not touching the gashes on my back, and holds me to his chest, shushing me and trying to calm me down._

"_Uncle Leon… I… I don't want… to become one… of them…" My breath doesn't return, but my senses stay with me, as he closes my eyes and lays me gently on the ground. I feel little droplets of water land on my cheeks and feel my heart breaking as the cold barrel of a gun is put against the side of my head. I hear the gunshot go off, and the burning pain as the bullet rips through my skull, and then I feel nothing but cold metal under my bare body, and hear mechanical beeping noises, with a mix of distorted voices._

_I open my eyes to see bright lights over me, quickly blocked by a blurred face with gray hair and a mask over the lower half of their face. They say something and put a mask over my face, providing me with much needed air and clearing my vision so I can see easier, but the sounds remain distorted. Someone pulls a warm blanket over me, a woman with kind green eyes and platinum blonde hair, and runs her fingers through my hair, soothing me like my mom used to._

_I try to speak, but the mask is making it too difficult. She sees my struggle and lifts the mask off of my face, but keeping it over my mouth. "Wh- where… am I? What… ha- happened?" She puts the mask on me again and seems reluctant to answer._

_She breathes deeply then looks into my eyes. "You are safe, someplace you will be taken care of. Some of our coworkers found you in the woods, and brought you back. You were shot in the head and had deep wounds on your back. It's a miracle you're even alive." My eyes flutter and I have trouble focusing on her, but I can't fight back the darkness consuming me. "No, stay awake!" She grabs both sides of my face and screams for something as the sounds distort again. Suddenly, a giant shock goes through my body, once, twice, three times, and I scream in agony, air filling my lungs as the mask is ripped from my face._

_I kick out in a panic, and roll off the table, taking the blanket with me. I pull it closer as a tray of scalpels goes flying, three of them landing in my leg, two more in my back. I look at them in a daze, yanking them out one at a time and throw them at the man with the shock paddles, killing him when one slices his jugular vein. I don't stay where I fell, but pull myself up with the table and look around. The woman just stares at me in horror as she crouches in the corner, and I see my reflection on the wall above her, through which I can see a bit of light and the outline of at least one person. I charge at the mirror, trying not to look at my reflection, showing that I have a bloody blanket held with one hand at my chest going to the floor, long brown hair reaching my waist, and electric blue eyes, which were once a dark blue._

_As I hit the mirror with a running leap, it shatters, and I crash into a security officer sitting in an office chair. He is too stunned to react fast enough, and I punch his throat, leaving him a spluttering mess as I pull his work-belt off and strap it around my hips, then take his shoulder holster and put it on mine. I use his baton to knock him out, not wanting to kill someone who hasn't hurt me._

_With what I have gathered, I climb into an air vent and crawl around for hours, eventually finding my way out and into the middle of a deserted city, with signs of death everywhere, but nothing, not even the undead create a sound as I search for a way out._

_Flashback End_

I pull myself out of that place with great struggle, breathing quickly and clutching my head as tears pour down my face, remembering how I lost my humanity and morals. Since that day, I had killed anyone who even tried to hurt others, not just me.

As I calm down, I look at where I am, and realize I ran all the way home, to my tree house just outside the fortified community I built from the ground up, which I now protect from the outside. A patrol, Vincent, who helps me search for supplies every once in a while, runs up to me.

"Kristi, where the hell did you go? Claire's been going crazy, and Chris… don't even get me started on how bad he's been." Vincent puts his hands under my arms and helps me to my feet. "Don't tell me now, let's just get you to them." I nod my head as he slings my arm over his shoulder, guiding me to the gate and toward the shed that is the Redfield office.

A twist in the plot, when nobody knew what happened with those darn Redfields, so I figured I would drag them into the mix. I'm so glad this is much longer than the last chapter, and I love writing for this so far, and any plot twists or ideas are very much welcome for this story.

Once again, I do not own Resident Evil.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm absolutely exhausted right now, but I am going to continue because I have nothing better to do at the moment.

I don't own Resident Evil.

Claire POV

I sit at my desk looking at a hand-drawn map of the land we are settled on, trying to figure out how we can expand the fence enough to give us another several acres of land we can farm and build a small house on that can serve as a better hospital than the overcrowded basement of the nearby house, which I share with Chris, Vincent, and Laura, and occasionally Kristi.

"Here we are." I hear Vincent say through the door to someone, then the door opens to reveal him supporting a weak Kristi. "Claire, a little help, please?"

I rush over and help him lead her to a chair in front of my desk, where she sighs in relief. "What happened? And how the hell did you get this?" I brush my fingers lightly over a dark hand shaped bruise wrapping over her neck.

"That Tyrant Wesker, is how." She winces and puts her hand to her throat. "Those morons took me away again, and I ran into a group of other people on my way out. He was one of them… and so was my Uncle Leon." She takes on a stony expression I have become all too familiar with since Chris and I showed up here six months ago, meaning she won't tell me much more than that for the time being. I have also been giving her a hard time about not saying much about what happened on the Arcadia, so it's only fair.

I pat her shoulder lightly. "It's gonna be alright, they probably couldn't follow you anyway. I'll scrounge up a meal for you and then you are going to shower and go to sleep." She opens her mouth to protest, but I put up a hand. "Believe me, you look like you could seriously use it." She sits back with a sigh and closes her eyes, nodding her head in consent.

Three Days Later

Kristi POV

"Claire!" I run to the shed, where she is bent over a map. "Claire, there's someone at the gate asking for help, and I heard your name when she was whispering to her friend Jill. It's two of the women from the group with Wesker."

"Is he with them?" I shake my head. "Good."

"I wouldn't say that just yet. The woman who mentioned you is something like what I am, but I don't know her name." Her whole body stiffens.

"Describe her."

"Dark brown hair to her shoulders, bluish green eyes, about your height, stern face. Do you know her?"

Her eyes seem to light up a small bit. "I think it might be Alice. Go get Chris from the house, just to be sure." I nod and run to the house at the top of the grassy hill.

I walk into the house to find the wonderful smell of chocolate filling the air, meaning Vincent is baking a cake again. "Hey, Chris!"

I hear a door upstairs open, and he yells back, "What?"

"We need you at the gate, just for a minute!"

"I'm coming!" He shuts the door again, and I hear him grab something off the back of the door, probably one of his guns. He then opens the door and rushes down the stairs. "Okay, I'm set."

We run out the door, going to the shed where Claire is pulling out the golf cart, since the gate is a twenty minute run for them, and we need to get there quickly. I jump into the driver's seat as they climb into the rear seats to watch our backs, just in case they see something off about what we pass. I drive off with them clutching onto their seats for fear of falling off, as I like to drive through the grass and not on the half-decent road, getting us back to the gate even faster.

As we pull up, I notice there is another car pulled up alongside the one that Jill and the mystery woman arrived in. I hit the brakes hard as I pull up my mask again, and note that Chris and Claire are doing the same thing. It isn't much, but it gives us a sense of privacy and protection, as some survivors we have come across are not as friendly as the ones we have taken into the community.

I cut off the cart and pull my pistol out of the holster on my leg, standing with my pistol ready to fire at Jill, who has her hands in the air, and the Redfields stand on both of my sides, in similar stances.

Chris shouts, "Get out of the cars, hands on your heads and on your knees, facing the ground! Now!" The car doors open as Wesker, Leon, Ada, and Becky climb out of the car, and Alice and Jill follow the second part of the orders, clearly worried about us shooting them to death, as do the rest of them.

I approach Becky and pull her up to her feet as I kneel in front of her, patting her head and letting her see she is not in any trouble. She recognizes my eyes and hugs me tightly, which I return before breaking the hug and leading her to sit in the golf cart for her to wait for us.

"Leave her alone!" Alice snarls at me, to which I put my hands on my hips. "What do you want from us?!"

"Nothing, other than to know why you were looking for Ms. Redfield." Chris grumbles at her. When they hear his voice, Wesker, Jill and Alice stare wide-eyed at him. I struggle to contain my laughter at their expressions while he and Claire don't even bother to try. He looks at me, and I nod, giving him permission to remove his mask, but I pull my gun out and aim it at Wesker again, just to let them know I'm not playing around. He pulls off his mask, revealing his face to them, and Jill's mouth falls open. "Sheesh Jill, you have so little faith in my abilities to survive." She shuts her mouth and blushes furiously.

"Wait, Chris? What the hell?" Alice stands up and looks at Claire, who I nod to so that she may also remove her mask. "Claire?"

"Sorry, it's standard safety measures. But for one thing, he isn't welcome here." She says, pointing to Wesker, who scowls at me. "Anyway, the rest of you have permission to stay here for a while, as we have nothing against you, but you will have to help out if you want more than a bed for one night."

Leon jerks his head in my direction. "Who is that?"

The siblings look at me, but I shake my head. "Silent Death is what she is known as around here. She never talks unless she must, and there is a damn good reason for that, so unless you have a major death wish, I suggest you leave her be." Chris explains.

"Then why does Becky seem to know her?" Ada asks, to which I look away.

"She… has a way of getting around, and may or may not have had something to do with getting you all out of the prison alive a few days ago." Chris hints. "We didn't have only one person in there." I roll my eyes at him and tap my wrist. "Right. We have a schedule to keep, and things to do. Wesker, there is a campsite where you are welcome to stay at if you want to be anywhere near here, otherwise all of you are free to leave right now."  
"Chris…" Jill's voice trails off as I hear a child crying and coming in my direction.

I turn around to see three-year-old Macy upset and coming towards me, and holster my weapon before kneeling for her to run into my arms. I pick her up and carry her off to the woods, letting her cry into my shoulder as I put some distance between Wesker's group and us.

After a few minutes, I stop at the small stream cutting through the woods and put her down on a tree stump. Wiping away her tears, I ask, "What's wrong, sweet pea?"

She sniffs and wipes her face. "Those boys were being mean to me again. Th-they said I was stupid and a waste of time. Then th-they tried t-to kick me, but I ran away too f-fast for them to." I pick her up and sit on the stump myself, placing her in my lap as I soothe her. "Sis? Can you sing for me? Please?"

I look at her for a moment before I sigh, thinking of one of my favorite songs from before, while I was depressed after Mama died.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears,_

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave,_

'_Cuz your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone,_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real,_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase,_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_And I held your hand through all these years, and you'd steal half of me._

_You used to captivate me, by your resonating light, _

_And now I'm bound by the life you left behind,_

_Your face it holds my once pleasant dreams,_

_And your voice it chased away all the sanity in me,_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real,_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase,_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_I held your hand through all these years, and you'd steal half of me._

_I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone, but the way you're still with me,_

_I've been alone all along._

When I reach this part of the song I notice Macy is asleep, tears on her cheeks, and one is slowly falling down my cheek, as I remember everything Mama ever did to comfort me.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_I held your hand through all these years, and you'd steal half of me._

The tears fall harder, and I hear the rain begin to fall, sending the forest into a misty haze.

Wesker POV

When I park at the campsite Redfield mentioned to me, I hear the final notes of a song ringing through the trees, blending with the rain as the sound finally dies down. By the time I want to figure out who was singing, I decide not to bother, figuring that there would be no point to trying to find the mystery singer, as they are probably long gone by now.

I set up a small fire with what little dry wood I can find, if only to keep myself busy, as I never realized just how nice it is to have such a simple routine. Once the flames are started, I busy myself with putting slightly damp logs over the heart of the flame to dry before I put the more wet wood around the edges of the fire to dry for use later.

Once that is done, I go into my mind, thinking over my plans for finding a way to reverse what has happened, and what I will do with this world once it is fixed. There will be no chance for Umbrella to make a decent name again among a population who knows what the old corporation was capable of, and I personally will suffer some hate, but it will not matter once I am able to implement a new project. I still don't have a name for the experiment, but I am sure it will come to me with time.

As I think of experiments, I think of that mystery niece of Kennedy's, who he thought was dead. I withheld the information from him that I am the one who sent out a search party for the dead lickers that came back with her half dead body, already adapting to the virus, but only partially mutating her body to her benefit, but nothing that could be found without further testing and experimentation while she would be conscious.

However, those incompetent scoundrels who were watching her did not manage to keep her within the premises long enough for me to catch her again, and she managed to escape the city without a tracker being planted in her body yet. I was angry that I lost such a wonderful specimen, but then turned my attention to other projects, such as perfecting the Las Plagas, and wound up pushing Kristi's case to the back of my mind.

I was rather shocked to learn she had been in the prison base more than once, when she muttered that she knew where her belongings were before she passed out. I had taken extra care in handling her with her extreme injuries, as I had never been able to monitor her healing rates from her mutation. The only thing I regret is the incompetency of others that lead to her loss. There was never any chance to see what her physical and mental reactions would turn her into, as well as her mutations over time.

Nevertheless, I know that she is alive and somewhat well, and therefore can be recovered and become essential to bringing my plans into full bloom sooner than I might anticipate, but only if I can find her again. All I know now is that she is a part of this community, but might not be around all that often, so we will be staying here for quite some time if we are to earn her loyalty, and in my case, her forgiveness.

Okay, so to the guest Anon, I hope this fills your quota for Wesker, I just had to give everybody the good side before the bad side came out and you could see his true motives and history with Kristi. As for your other request, if you do happen to come back to this story, I will add the other character you asked for, but not for another chapter at the minimum, she just won't work well at the point where I am. Thank you so much for the advice, as I realized I could go a bit deeper with Wesker.

As for everyone else, thank you for reading and continuing to support me, I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can, as I have hit a lighter homework week and can work on my stories more than usual.

I do not own Resident Evil or this song, My Immortal by Evanescence.


	4. Chapter 4

So here I go again, I don't own Resident Evil.

Kristi POV

I lay Macy down in my bed once I dry her off from the rain, worried about her health as always. When I found her mother two years ago, she was bitten, but baby Macy was not infected. Her mother asked me to take care of Macy, and once I agreed to she shot herself, nearly dropping her baby before I could get a hold on the screaming infant.

After that, I took her here and raised her as a little sister, giving her everything I can and not leading her on with any lies. She may be only three, but she is very intelligent and does not appreciate being lied to. As I climb into my bed, I make sure my mask is still in place, just in case someone thinks to attack me in my sleep. When the thought crosses my mind, gruesome memories filled with death flow back to me.

_Flashback_

_I run through the city, trying to find a place to take shelter for the night from the icy rain falling down without mercy, soaking my blanket and making the dried blood stains run red and spread over the once white sheet. I finally settle on a police car hidden in the shadows, locking the doors once I climb in and search for the keys. I find them in the cup-holder and hide them under the seat where only I can grab them from. Once I feel relatively safe, I pull the blanket up around my shoulders to completely cover my body and lean the passenger seat back as much as I can, closing my eyes to sleep._

_I must have slept for a couple of hours before I heard banging on the window, jolting me awake with pure fear as I see a face covered in a black ski mask and a menacing grin on the person's face as they look at me. I push myself away from them and climb into the driver's seat and put the key into the ignition, bringing the car to life as well as the noisy sirens, which immediately scare the man away, but attract the undead towards my location. I set the car to drive and step on the gas, sending the car speeding through dozens of them as I hold the steering wheel for dear life._

_I manage to find a ramp that leads to a highway and get on it, finding the road curiously clear of parked cars as I speed away. Several hours of driving later, I pull into a gas station, hoping to siphon up some gas like Uncle Leon had taught me to do, which I manage after a few clumsy attempts. Once the tank is filled, I lock the car and pull out a pistol, checking to make sure it is loaded before walking into the store, which I find is still partially stocked with tons of junk food, canned foods, and bottled water. I even find an old jacket on the floor next to a puddle of blood, which I take and tie around my waist. I look behind the counter to find a donation box for the Salvation Army, filled with an assortment of clothing and shoes. I pull it out and take out clothes and three sets of shoes that will fit me, only taking what I need out of it._

_I then upend the box on the counter emptying it and putting all the food and water into it I can fit before hauling it out to the car to empty it, only to return three more times to empty the store of everything I will need, then put the clothes back into the box, leaving it on the counter for the next people who pass through that might need clothes. Once that is done, find six bright red gas containers and fill them up with more gas, not wanting to stop anywhere to often for too long._

_Loading those into the car, I take a set of clothes up to the front of the car and change into them, choosing a set of jeans, a light gray cropped top, and cute pink flats. It isn't something I would have liked to wear before everything, but it is what I have so I make do with a shrug. Climbing into the driver's seat once more, I pull on the weapon belt and shoulder holster, making sure the guns are secured, before starting up the car again and pulling out._

_That night, as I pull over to the side of the road, I notice lights approaching from at least a mile away from behind, and turn off my lights as I pull back on, speeding up so that I can find an exit that will allow me to hide the car and all its cargo from potential thieves. As I find a decent exit, a spotlight hits my car, and I try to speed up more, but I know I've been caught. Pulling out my gun and putting it into my left hand, I let my fighting mind take over, trying to find a way out of this. Two cars match my speed and stay to both of my sides, keeping me on the road and not allowing me to turn._

"_PULL OVER!" I hear a person scream at me over a loudspeaker to be heard over the roaring wind. I then see a gun being pointed at me and slam on the brakes, coming to a screeching halt as they shoot at each other, taking care of them, but I know there are others watching me._

_I step on the gas again, aiming to go around the wreck, when a giant licker jumps over my car, blocking the road and attacking the car with the people trying to kill me. I slam on the brakes, too horrified to even think to try to get away. I watch as it reaches inside the car with its enormous tongue and pulling a man out through the window, his back bent at a horribly wrong angle. He screams and tries to shoot at the licker, but it has no effect as it roars and slams his head into the ground, turning his head into nothing but a smear on the pavement. It gives a similar treatment to the remaining five men before turning to me, slinking up to the front of my car, halting just before it touches the grilles of the car._

_My breathing becomes shallower and more rapid as I fear for my life, when the unthinkable happens: it bows down to me, and more come up from behind it and do the same thing._

_Flashback End_

The lickers stayed with me as my bodyguards after that day, and provide security at my bidding, as long as I treat them properly and let them eat our attackers instead of trying to bury them. I can communicate with them in a manner, and even turn into one of them if I really want to, but it is a painful process if I turn my whole body instead of a body part.

I push it out of my mind as I see the dawn light begin to peek through the trees, showing I have had yet another night without a wink of sleep. It's not as if I really need sleep anymore, with the mutations changing even my metabolism to a near stop, but it is nice when I do get to sleep for a few hours at night. I sit up and turn to Macy, curled in the warm blankets snuggled up to a small teddy bear I found her last year at a looted out clothes store.

Smiling behind my mask, I brush some hair away from her face, causing her eyes to flutter open and gaze at me for a moment before smiling widely at me. I return the smile and pull her out of bed, finding her hair to be a curled mess from not being brushed before bed last night. Sitting her up, I grab her brush from the shelf above the bed and go to work, straightening her hair with each stroke.

"May, your hair is getting really long. Do you want to get it cut?" She nods eagerly, cracking another large smile at me. "Okay, we'll see about taking care of it today then, okay?"

"Okay, sis!" She cheers as she jumps and wraps her arms around my neck in a tight hug. I giggle as I stand up, moving her to my back so I can give her a piggyback ride. She laughs hysterically as I climb out of my tree house, but it dies quickly as I see Wesker walking towards us, staring right at me. I put my hand up to check that my mask is still in place over my face, while I can feel Macy's face scrunch up in a small frown on the back of my neck.

"You should realize that I recognize you by your scent, Kristi." He smirks at me. "So why bother with the mask now?"

I sigh and put Macy on her feet before I look back at him, pushing my mask up to the top of my head. "If only because I don't want my last relative to know that I'm closer than he thinks. What do you want?"

"Just to ask you a few questions. Like why you are the so-called 'Silent Death'?"

"Because that is what my specialty is, and it usually keeps away unwanted visitors." He crosses his arms, implying that he wants to know more. "I also stay silent for the most part anyway, when people first come to us."

"Well, that does make sense. Next, how did you know your way around so well that you were able to tell Becky exactly how to get to the room where they stored our weapons in the prison?" His tone takes on a tone of worry and curiosity.

I tense a little, not proud to admit how I know these things. "Let's just say that I misjudged them and they have caught me several times, and it was the only other place where there was any room to put all of your belongings. They always put my stuff in the same place, and it took me a while to find that room the first time."

His smirk grows back, and he has a hint of amusement in his tone. "And how did they manage to catch you, anyway? You seem to be quite… slippery, to put it simply."

"Well, they kinda cheat and use tranquilizers in huge doses on me, first to knock me down, then another to keep me out of it until they get me back to base, and another once they get me there." I bite my lip and grab my elbow, before turning to Macy, kneeling to be at her level. "Sweetie, go back inside, I'll come get you in a moment." She nods and I watch her climb the ladder like a pro before I turn back to Wesker, who is extremely confused looking.

"Why did you just send her back up?" I grip the hem of my shirt, which goes to the middle of my thighs. He frowns at my actions. "Why are you so fidgety?"

"I… I don't know what they do to me for the most part, but I know that they beat me horribly when I'm unconscious." I turn my face from him, hoping he might know what I mean.

The atmosphere goes from calm to tense, and as I look at him again, I note the rage in his eyes. He walks to me and puts his hands on my shoulders, as I watch him in confusion. "Do you know if they have done anything to you for sure?" I shake my head. "What do they do to you?"

"They use whips on me, and knives to stab me repeatedly in the back." I bite my lip as I feel his rage coming off in waves, terrified of what he might do.

Wesker POV

I realize that my best project may no longer be any good, and that angers me, but not nearly as bad as the mental state of a girl her age fearing that she may have been assaulted worse than she knows for sure. Why would anyone do this to her, if all she had done was help others? I lose faith in the hope that she will help me now, not sure if she could be up to being away from where she feels safe now and who she has come to trust.

"I am sorry that you had to go through all of that." I whisper to her as she looks back to me, fear plain in her eyes.

"Why would you be sorry for me? I'm just an empty killer now, and nobody ever feels sorry for a person like me." I grab her chin and force her to look at me.

I make sure she looks at me, thinking carefully of what I will say to her, as giving her the truth is going to be difficult for her to take in. "Remember when you were shot by Leon five years ago?" She nods her head. "Well, you were taken in by Umbrella when you were found by a team I had sent out to search for the dead lickers that were found around you. The team brought you back, and I decided to make you a project, just to see if there was a way to save your life and to study you as you mutated, as you were still alive. It was a success, and they saved your life. However, when you woke up, the man who shocked you was going against my strict orders, and you ran away. I lost hope until I realized that it was really you when I tried to strangle you the other day." I move my hand away from her and look to the side. "Had I known where you were and what was happening, I would have prevented it."

I hear a shaky intake of breath. "Why would you do something to protect me, other than because I would have been a good project? I know you're holding something back."

I grit my teeth, hating that she knows, and that it is from a mistake I made for a second time seventeen years ago. "Your father was never sent to jail, he moved on to become the Tyrant you are talking to right now." Her jaw drops a little, and her fists clench. "I only found out about you when the blood sample came up with results containing similarities to my DNA."

Yay, a shocker that I decided to throw in, as Wesker has a son in RE6 of the games, so why not bring in someone else? By the way, I will be bringing in more characters and spoiler alert, there will be mass murder coming up soon and someone will die from the group Wesker brought from the white house.

Hope you enjoyed, I don't own any of Resident Evil.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Resident Evil

Kristi POV

I step back from Wesker, doubtful of his story. "Give me one reason why I should believe anything you say, or I call in my friends."

"Your friends? Guns hardly bother me." He practically laughs.

I smirk at him. "I'm not talking about the Redfields." I hear a large crashing through the woods behind me, signaling that the giant lickers are here to back me up. "I'm talking about them."

He backs up in alarm, and I can tell he is totally clueless. "What have you done to them? Why do they obey you without as much as a clear signal?"

One of them, their pack leader, steps up next to me, nudging my hand gently. With a small smile, I run my hand over where its cheek used to be. "I have been nothing but kind and accepting of them, and they have protected me since I first ran into trouble after escaping your lab." I turn my full attention to the licker. "Is there something wrong? You never bring the whole crew, unless… you just want to show off?" It nods, and I sigh, rolling my eyes. "You are such a child sometimes, you know?"

"Wesker! Get back!" Alice yells as she pushes Becky behind her with one hand, raising her gun in the other. Ada follows the same action, feeling threatened.

The licker tenses and charges at Ada before I can stop it. "Ada, don't hurt it!" She ignores me and opens fire on it, only further infuriating it. "Stop!" Only Alice listens, and before I can intervene, the licker slashes Ada across the chest. She crumples to the ground in a bloody heap, eyes glazed over as they lock onto mine as her breath stops.

"Ada!" Leon shouts, running up to her and checking for a pulse. "Ada!" I pull down my mask before anyone else can identify me and pull him away from the body. "No, what are you doing?!"

"Kennedy, she is protecting you from them." Wesker says to him calmly. "And if you were paying attention, you would understand."

"I don-" I squeeze his arm, silencing him.

"What the hell is going on here?" Chris and Claire come running, only to sigh at the scene. "Did she attack the lickers?" I nod and release Leon, going into the tree house to get Macy again.

"Sis?" She holds her arms out to me, and I pick her up and jump to the ground, not bothering with the ladder. "Did they hurt our friends?"

I simply push her head into my shoulder so she won't see Ada being dragged away by the lickers. She squeezes my neck and hides her face in the crook of my neck as I approach Chris.

I jerk my head at Claire, who nods and pulls Alice and Becky away, while Chris takes Leon in the same direction, while I follow with Wesker trailing behind me. Suddenly, Leon pulls out of Chris's grip and charges at me, attempting to tackle me, but I blur away to stand behind him.

"Get ahold of yourself, _Uncle Leon_. I just did you a favor, keeping you away from her body." I whisper in his ear, making him whirl around in surprise.

"Kristi?" he reaches for me, but I blur to stand behind Chris and Claire. "What the hell is going on here? How long have you been here?"

"Long enough." I look at Claire. "Get them to the guest house, I'll deal with them later. I have other matters to attend to." She nods as I hand Macy to her, then blur to the main entrance of the community.

I find two lickers circling two new people, a tall blonde man and a shorter dirty-blonde haired girl, both dressed in black combat outfits that do not fit either very well. The girl is half hiding behind the man, who holds a shotgun to one of the lickers, while he keeps an eye on the other one. I approach them cautiously, catching a familiar scent off of the man.

"Miss, we mean them no harm, will you please call them off?" the girl's quivering voice inquires of me.

"Sherry, I don't think she will be so willing to help us. You've heard the rumors, and she fits the description of Silent Death. She'll probably kill us if they don't first." He whispers to her, yet I hear him clearly.

"You are not under any threat as of yet. Why are you here?" I cross my arms over my chest while I wait for an answer.

"Well… we saw Albert Wesker several days ago and followed the trail here." The girl, Sherry, finally answers after a tense silence. "And we were just trying to find a neutral place where we could have a decent conversation with him."

"And what is the topic, if I might ask?"

The man finally addresses me directly. "He is my father, and we just found out a way to end this after he left, but it requires him and a laboratory."

I sigh and pull off my mask, now that I know he is my half-brother. "Good to know I'm not the only little mistake he has had running around. I'll bring you right to him, if you'll follow me."

They flinch under my gaze, probably due to the shade of my eyes or maybe there is something else that is bothering them about me. They decide to follow me after a quick glance at one another.

Sherry clears her throat, catching my attention. "So, what is your real name, if you don't mind? I'm Sherry Birkin, but I go by Kmart, and this is Jake Muller."

"I'm Kristi Kennedy, also locally known as Silent Death." I glance at Jake, who is fairly muscular and has his hair cut fairly close to his skull. "Jake, if I didn't know any better, I would think that you used to be a mercenary."

He stiffens and glances at me. "If I didn't know any better, I could tell you have a few secrets, considering your outfit and lack of weapons. Care to set me straight?"

I smirk at him. "Just don't tangle with me and we'll be good."

"Hey, did you hear that?" Sherry suddenly asks.

"Hear what?" Jake asks as I hear the explosion from the direction of the field.

"Shit, not again!" I clench my teeth and run as fast as I can to the fields, where I find a quarter of the crops burning while another bomb flies through the air straight towards me. I jump up to meet it and kick it back the way it came from, resulting in a satisfying blast mixed with the screams of fear and agony of our attackers.

"Kristi?! Run, they're after you!" I hear Claire shout from behind me, and I look up just in time to see an aircraft shoot a harpoon at me, catching me right through my stomach. The cable attached to it begins to tighten as Wesker arrives, shooting at it and hitting the fuel tank with another round. The aircraft explodes and crashes into the trees, where groups are already bringing buckets of water to put out the flames to prevent a forest fire that could destroy the community.

"Kristi!" Wesker shouts as he runs to me. Everything seems to go in slow motion as I fall to my knees, clutching the harpoon still impaled in my stomach. The bitter taste of blood fills my mouth, and I cough, trying to keep it out of my lungs. My eyes flutter as I fall to my side, but Wesker catches me before I hit the ground. His voice is warped, but I can still understand him. "Listen to me! Keep your eyes open!"

He grabs the harpoon and snaps it in half with his bare hands, then rolls me to my side to get to the other end with the hooks. He squeezes my arm for a second, then yanks it out of me. My blood pools under me, staining both my clothes and his as my vision begins to go dark at the edges.

"SIS!" Macy's voice echoes in my head, and I glance to the side to see Jake holding the little girl away from me. "Let me go!" She resorts to scratching his hands with her vicious little nails, but his grip doesn't falter as my eyes flutter shut. "SIS!"

I know this is a cruel place to leave off, but I pretty much scrapped the first draft of this chapter, so yeah. I hope you enjoyed this latest update, and I would really appreciate any ideas, as this can go in pretty much any direction now with this evil little cliffhanger. I have one more story to update before I go through them all with random updates, so please have patience if you are also reading any of my other stories.

I do not own Resident Evil.


	6. Chapter 6

Kristi POV

_The scent of blood fills my nose, but it doesn't bother me like it used to, as I stand over the dying man, blood dripping from his nose and mouth as he reaches for me. I step away from his grasp, disgust driving me away from his pitiful dying moans._

_I turn away from him and gather the food and water in the kitchen that he will no longer be needing, but note that there would not be much to take anyway. I randomly shove the canned goods into one of my bags, then shove the water bottles into another, lifting each heavy bag with no difficulty, one in each hand._

"_Please… help… me…" he wheezes, but I give him a cold glare, staying until he breathes his last._

"_If you wanted to live, you should have stayed out of my way." I inform the corpse as I jump out the window on the fifth level of the apartment complex in the ruins of some town in New Jersey. The lickers flock to me as I land harmlessly on the ground, having discovered that ability several days ago. "Let's get out of this place."_

_I walk to my police cruiser, throwing the supplies into the trunk before I grab my gun, pointing it in the direction of a woman screaming and the cry of an infant. My curiosity piques and I run in the direction of the commotion, where I find a woman being attacked by a lone zombie, blocking the way to a baby carrier laying on the ground. _

_Without hesitation, I shoot the zombie on the head, then approach the sobbing woman, who leans down to pick up her child. "Miss, were you bitten?"_

_She nods miserably as tears cascade from her eyes. "Young lady, will you please take care of my baby? She won't survive without someone who will care, and I can't care for her any longer."_

"_What's her name?"_

_The woman smiles at her baby, kissing its forehead. "Her name is Macy, I had her on the second of May this year."_

_I holster my weapon. "I make no promises for her safety, but I will care for her in the community I have made down south." I reach for the child as the woman stands, a gun in her hand._

"_Thank you." She stretches out one arm with the baby, and before I can react, lifts a gun to her head and pulls the trigger._

"_No!" The child screams as I stoop to catch her just above the ground, wailing in fright._

My eyes shoot open and I bolt upright in a bed. I narrow my eyes at the empty chair next to me, which has a slightly damp cloth and fresh bandages in the abandoned seat, which I catch Wesker's scent from. I then realize with rage that my clothes are all gone, noting the neatly folded clothes at the foot of the bed.

I grab the clothes and pull them on at record speed, finding them to be cargo pants and a tank top with new underclothes, then open the window and climb out onto the roof, noting the sunset to the west as I step easily off the slanted roof to land gracefully on the damp grass. I hear Wesker's groan of aggravation from the open window as I reach the opposite side of the shed, remaining where I am until I hear him jump out the window in pursuit.

As he approaches the shed, I walk away again, not a care in the world if he catches me at this point. "Kristi, where the hell do you think you're going?"

I manage to spare him a backwards glance without stopping, smoothly walking around a small tree. "I'm taking a walk, to get away from you."

"Why, when I have a chance to give you back your humanity?" I can smell his mounting anger as he grabs my shoulder, forcing me to stop walking. "Isn't that what you want? To be a normal teenager again?"

I jerk my shoulder from his grip, not looking at him. "I've never asked anything of you, least of all wished for my humanity back." I turn my empty gaze to him, not revealing any of my inner thoughts. "I've learned to live this way for so long, I wouldn't survive the way I was before. Besides, there's no real point to fixing me, I'm content the way I am." I turn away from him again, and walk in the general direction of the fence.

"You're happy not feeling anything? I don't believe it for a moment." Uncle Leon's voice stops me a moment later.

"I never said that, I said content, and I don't need you telling me how to live my life." I barely glance at him. "I just want to live in peace. Is that so much to ask for?"

"Then you're fooling yourself here. You have next to no peace here, not if you've been in that prison as many times as you've said you have."

I cross my arms and pointedly glare away from him. "What other choice do I have? I had no way of knowing you were alive after what happened, and I had no idea where Umbrella had taken me."

"And now that you know I am?"

I snort at him. "I have responsibilities here, and a place where I can give people a chance to live, to have families, and be happy." I give him a softer glare, but have no feeling in my gaze. "Wouldn't you do the same if you were given the chance I was?"

He opens his mouth, then shuts it as my words sink in. We stand in silence for a moment before he looks to the ground. "As much as I hate to say it, I might still have followed the same path I'm on now." He lifts a hand as if he wants to put it on my shoulder, then lowers it once more. "Somehow, it seems like you're the same, yet everything's changed."

I turn away from him. "I've left behind my weakness as I had to, whether I wanted to or not." I step away. "At least here I am accepted, and I have been more human than I am when I'm away." I finally walk away from him in peace, not followed again as I reach the fence, where the lickers are waiting for me. The leader extends its tongue, wrapping it around my waist and lifting me to the other side, where the rest of them are waiting. "Hey guys." I run my hands over each of them, greeting them and reassuring them I am still alive.

They walk with me through the woods to my tree house, where Jake, Sherry, Alice, and Becky play with Macy and her small toys. They all tense at the sight of me with the pack of lickers, but make no move to attack them again. Macy, however, laughs and charges right at me. "SIS!" I kneel just in time for her to run into my waiting arms, knocking me into the dirt right on my butt. "Sis, are you better now?"

I pull her closer and close my eyes. "Yeah baby girl, I'm better now."

"You know, as much as this gives me the warm fuzzies, I want to know how you two got so close, since you're not really siblings." Jake cuts in.

I look up at him more kindly than I had Leon and Wesker. "I've raised her in her mother's place, her dying wish for her baby to be safe and happy." I raise myself to my feet. "She's my one reminder of how to feel… anything."

Alice smiles in understanding. "At least you found your own way in time." She looks at Becky, who smiles up at her. "I've only just found something more permanent than what I could have ever hoped for."

"I live how I must, and care when it is called for. Nothing more, nothing less." I turn to Sherry. "Now, I could have sworn I heard that your last name was Birkin, right?"

"Um, yeah, why do you mention it?" She looks as though I might attack her out of the blue.

I shake my head. "The name just sounds really familiar, I just can't place it. But anyway, how did you and Jake meet?"

Jake grins and nudges Sherry, who puts a hand over her eyes and groans. "Yeah Supergirl, how _did_ we meet?"

She shoves him lightly. "I'm still embarrassed by that! You tell it while I go crawl under a rock."

I keep a straight face, though everyone else is busting out laughing, just out of habit. "If you find it embarrassing, I have a few of my own moments that I'm none too proud of."

Cruel spot, I know, but hey, it's still an update.

I don't own Resident Evil


	7. Chapter 7

Alice POV

I clear my throat after Kristi is a blushing mess, with her half-brother teasing her relentlessly. "Guys, as much as this does us good, we still have to talk about why we're all here."

Jake sighs, laughter leaving his face to be replaced by a stern expression. "We've been tracking Wesker for months, and now that he isn't in the White House, we can have a talk about what it will take to end this apocalypse."

Kmart –Sherry turns to look at me. "I knew you were hunting Wesker down, so why are you working for him?"

I look at the ground in a small display of shame. "I was captured on the Arcadia, remember?" she nods in recollection of the event. "Well, he sent a team to get me out of the facility I was being kept in, of which Leon and Ada were the only survivors, though Ada was already in the facility. Jill was brainwashed at the time, but we were able to get her back to herself after a brutal fight nearly to the death. Since then, we've been in the White House, until we managed to get out a few weeks ago." I then look between the two blondes. "How did you get out of your facility, anyway?"

"A few trips through some air vents and some hacking, and we were home free. It was quite simple, really." She mutters, though blushing at how they met up.

Kristi nudges Jake's shoulder. "So how did you find out Wesker was your dad too?"

"Well, they had been experimenting on me, taking some blood, and when we hacked our way out, one of the blood test files caught my attention. I clicked my way around, and found out he was my dad, and that there was a lost little sister, escaped years ago from another lab, but no photo or name was in the file." He glares at the table, then softens the look as he gazes at Macy. "How did you come across the munchkin?"

Kristi smiles sadly at the tiny girl. "Her mom was bitten when I found them, and her dying wish was that someone would care enough to keep her baby alive, and she was less than nine months old at the time."

"What happened to her mom? Did you…?" he asks warily, sensing it to be a sensitive topic.

"She finished the job herself, almost dropping the baby. Most of the nights when I do find sleep, she haunts me, and I have to relive that day constantly." She shakes her head. "I've seen people killed in brutal ways, and seen what was left after the worst human offences against other survivors were, but a suicide… it made the biggest impression on me than anything else could have."

I put a hand on her shoulder, rubbing my thumb in circles. "I'm sorry you had to see that. How old were you?"

"I think it was a bit before my fifteenth birthday, I'm not sure." She mutters, wrapping her arms more securely around Macy. "By that point, I was so far gone that almost nothing could keep me from violence. The people I brought here did help some, but I would be gone looking for supplies and more survivors for so long that I would lose myself almost entirely. It was getting so bad until I saved her that I would have begun to turn on the survivors in another few months, if not weeks."

I blink and sit back, shocked at the near loss of her mind. "You poor thing, Kristi," I whisper.

She shakes her head. "I want to leave it in the past, where things like that belong." She then meets my eyes directly. "What do you know about the formulation for the cure?"

"Let's see, a couple years ago, the White Queen informed me that my blood was the key to ending all of this, but the facility, which would have been able to mass produce the cure, was too much of a mess, and a team of scientists and engineers would have to put it all back together properly to the equipment would work properly." I sigh and look at Sherry, finding her to be wide-eyed in astonishment. "No worries, I programmed some of my clones to have that knowledge, but the place was such a wreck that it might still not be able to be used yet."

Jake shakes his head. "Maybe, maybe not, but it's worth a shot to at least start making our way out there to find out."

"… I wouldn't be able to go with all of you," Kristi murmurs, looking down.

"I understand your reasoning and circumstances. You wouldn't have any reason to go as it is, since you would rather live on like this," I whisper, reaching over to squeeze her hand gently. "I would actually like to ask if you could find a place here for Becky when we do leave."

She clenches her hands and looks down at the table. "Alice, this isn't some safe haven where I can promise her safety. I can't in good conscience let you leave her here under my care, especially not when I'm gone for weeks on end, and hardly living inside the walls."

"And what about Macy? What's the difference?" I ask, gesturing to the little girl.

"She has nowhere else to go, and I promised her a chance, not full safety, nothing definite. The only true safety is the road, and even then that is still too risky these days."

"What's the difference?" I repeat my question.

"Your daughter is not my responsibility, and she still has you. I won't take that away from her, not now, not ever," she growls, turning her face away from us.

I fall silent, mulling over her words. I guess I never really thought taking care of Becky through, I just thought of the fact that she thought I was her mother, and that I had to get her out of the facility. I never thought that I would try to give her up to a place that seems like a haven on a whim.

This story will be wrapping up sometime in the near future, I really hope.

I do not own Resident Evil.


End file.
